Lo Correcto
by Paly Messer Stokes
Summary: Posoble Spoiler S3, Incluye una escena de la S3. Anti LindsayDanny. Lindsay y su secreto, secreto que abre una herida de Danny.


**Lo Correcto******

**Pertenencia: **Solo Emily es un personaje que me pertenece, el resto es de la CBS, Alliance Television, Jerry Bruckheimer y quien corresponda.

**Advertencia: **

Soy anti Danny/Lindsay. Se nombra una escena de la S3, además de posibles Spoilers de la misma S3

**Summary: **

Danny conoce el secreto por el cual Lindsay le dice que no puede estar con él. Y Danny le revela un lado que ella desconoce.

**Pareja:**

Danny/OC

**Dedicado A:**

Tinita y a River, pese a que me van a matar cuando lo lean.

Mai como siempre

Danny estaba con su novia Emily desde hace un tiempo ya. Ambos eran felices, y las cosas se pusieron serias en su relación, pero el destino les tenía una dura prueba.

"Cada día estas más pálida cielo". Danny se preocupaba por el estado de salud de su chica.

"No es nada… debe ser que me voy a resfriar."

Ambos estaban equivocados.

Danny y Em están en la cama. Danny lee la sección deportiva muy concentrado, al tiempo que Em sostiene el periódico, con la mirada fija en la fecha del mismo.

"Danny... esta es la fecha"

"Si cielo, el periódico es de hoy."

"Danny… estoy atrasada."

"Es domingo ángel… no vamos a ningún lado"; Danny se gira en la cama y la queda mirando.

"No es eso cielo."

A Danny se le ilumina el rostro: "quédate aquí, voy a la farmacia"

Un rato más tarde.

Danny se pasea impaciente, Em está mucho mas tranquila que él. La alarma del reloj suena, Danny le toma la mano.

"Pase lo que pase, estoy contigo, decidas lo que decidas estoy contigo ángel". Danny le aprieta más la mano. Ambos se acercan al visor de la prueba de embarazo… la cruz azul se marcaba claramente en ella.

Los ojos de Danny se iluminan, siempre se imaginó con un pequeño Messer a su lado, Em lo mira y siente que todo estará bien. Danny la mira con inquietud; Emily le sonríe: "Vamos a ser padres Danny… vas a ser un papá."

Danny la toma en sus brazos y la hace girar: "Y tu serás una mami… créeme que seremos los mejores padres del mundo."

Y así pasaron tres meses, Danny sonreía feliz por la vida, jamás lo habían visto así de entusiasmado, al igual que Emily; hasta un día que recibe una llamada por teléfono.

"Messer"

"Danny… algo no anda bien."

"Em… ¿Dónde estas?"

"En casa… Danny… estoy sangrando."

Danny deja todo en el laboratorio, le explica a Mac rápidamente la situación, él decide acompañarlo a casa.

Danny sube las escaleras corriendo y al abrir la puerta se encuentra con Emily desmayada, con el teléfono en la mano con el 911 como número a llamar, y sus pantalones manchados.

Los paramédicos no tardaron en llegar, pero ya era demasiado tarde, Em había perdido mucha sangre.

Los médicos les dijeron que pasaba en algunos casos, que las perdidas eran comunes en los primeros tres meses de gestación, que fue mala suerte... pero en los oídos de Danny y sobretodo en los de Emily las palabras sonaban huecas.

Emily y Danny lloraron juntos, lloraron a gritos, lloraron en silencio, abrazados, cada uno por su lado… pero Emily aun tenia rabia… ella se culpaba de todo, aun cuando los médicos le dijeron que no había hecho nada malo, por lo mismo se fue encerrando en ella misma.

Danny lo manejo mejor, siempre tuvo el apoyo de sus amigos, quienes manejaron el tema discretamente, pero no sabia que hacer con Emily, ya que ella estaba sola en New York, se había venido a trabajar desde su natal Chicago a un estudio de abogados. Sola en la gran manzana, había conocido a Danny una mañana trotando por central park y el flechazo había sido instantáneo y fulminante, debido a que por la cabeza de Danny muchas veces paso el pensamiento de proponerle que vivieran juntos y de tal vez volver la relación más seria, desde antes del embarazo de Em.

Emily por su parte sentía que le habían arrebatado la historia que comenzaba a escribir. Y por lo mismo se fue encerrando en si misma. En la oficina seguía funcionando, pero sus compañeros la seguían mirando con lástima, y eso ella lo detestaba. Había noches en que lloraba mucho rato, esas noches sola en su departamento; y cuando estaba con Danny intentaba hacerse la fuerte, para que Danny no se pusiera triste.

Danny notaba que Em no estaba bien, pero no sabia como ayudarla, sin que se sintiera presionada, hasta que un día Em le da una noticia que lo impacta:

"Danny… voy a ir a casa"

"¿Cómo dices?"

"Voy a lo de mis padres, a Chicago."

"Em… estas segura."

"Te amo Danny… pero necesito tiempo… tenia mucha ilusión con este hijo… y me duele haberlo perdido."

"No fue tu culpa Emily… deja de culparte. No te vayas Em."

"déjame hacerlo Danny… déjame ponerme bien. No puedo seguir así… no es justo para ti"

Danny la abraza: "Mi princesa, mi cielo… lo que sea por ti."

Y pese a que se hablaban todos los días, la distancia y el tiempo comenzó a separarlos. Danny trataba de rearmar su vida, dejando su episodio con Emily en una pausa, ya que no sabia a que atenerse. Y en Lindsay fue encontrando una química y una complicidad especial. "Montana" eso si, no sabia nada de la historia de Danny.

Y la química se fue desarrollando, hasta que tuvieron aquella cita, esa en la cual las cosas cambiaron entre los dos… aquello que pensaron que los unía, los podía separar.

"¿Qué sucede Lindsay, creí que teníamos una química?"

"Danny, prefiero dejarlo así"

"¿Cómo dices?"

"No eres tu Danny, soy yo… debo solucionar un par de cosas."

"¿Qué cosas Lindsay?"

Lindsay lo mira: "Danny… yo deje algo en Montana."

"¿Un novio?"

"No… a mi hija… y a su padre."

"¿Cómo dices?"

"Yo estaba saliendo con Steve… y Salí embarazada. Yo no quería estarlo… yo no quería ser madre, pero Steve si quería ser padre, así que en cuanto Mary cumplió un año, pedí mi traslado."

Danny al escuchar eso se le parte el alma… Lindsay no lo nota.

"Creo que debes volver con tu hija."

"Perdóname, pero ¿Qué sabes tu de eso?"

Danny toma aire, verifica la fecha en su reloj y comienza a hablar.

"Yo por estos días, debería haberme convertido en padre… Emily tuvo una perdida a los 3 meses y medio… No sabes cuanto he sufrido por eso… como he sufrido por no poder ayudar a Em a que se saque el sentimiento de culpa que la persigue y no he podido hacerlo… anhelábamos a ese bebe… y tu te estas perdiendo la posibilidad de ver a tu hija crecer… de criarla. Me encantaría retroceder el tiempo y cambiar la historia… haber llegado mas rápido cuando Em me llamó, haber llegado mas rápido al hospital… no sé, cualquier cosa con tal de ver a mi hijo vivo." Danny cierra los ojos "lo siento, debo irme."

Danny sale corriendo, Lindsay solo lo observa.

Danny se va corriendo a su departamento, y se sienta en el piso a llorar… el recordar sus sentimientos, al recordar toda la ilusión que tenia con su hijo, y al recordar a Emily. Siguió con su vida, es cierto, pero no había llorado lo suficiente, la herida al ser golpeada vuelve a sangrar, y con ganas.

El sonido del timbre saca a Danny de su pena. Al abrir su puerta, no puede creer lo que ve frente a sus ojos.

"Danny… perdóname por dejarte… perdóname por no haber sido lo suficientemente fuerte para aguantar… perdóname por…" Emily con la mirada baja se acerca a Danny.

"Shhh… creí que no te volvería a ver. Em." Danny la abraza… como si solo se hubiese marchado ayer. Danny al mirarla a los ojos, vuelve a ver el brillo que siempre tuvieron, pero que ahora tienen una sabiduría distinta.

"Emily"

"Perdóname Danny… no quiero perderte, pero necesitaba un tiempo fuera."

"No me digas nada cielo, solo abrázame."

Ambos entran a lo de Danny, quien comienza a interrogarla acerca de su ausencia.

"Estuve con mis padres, tratando de entender las cosas. Lo conversé con mi consejero desde la universidad, y mis viejas amigas. Estar en casa me sirvió… pero extrañaba mi sitio… extrañaba New York, pero por sobretodo extrañaba estar contigo, te extrañaba a ti, despertar y que fueras mi primer pensamiento, extrañaba dormir contigo, tu voz, tu risa.

Danny la abraza: "También te extrañado… pero debo ser sincero, salí un par de veces con una compañera de trabajo."

"Sabia que ese era un riesgo que corría al marcharme… ¿estas con ella ahora?"

"No."

"Entonces… ¿podemos darnos otra oportunidad?"

"Si mi vida, claro que si."

Cuando sientes que la persona que está a tu lado es la correcta, haces todo lo posible por superar las dificultades.


End file.
